


Living Doll

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Stress, Stress Relief, Top Jared Padalecki, consensual drug use, giving up control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared uses an unconventional method to help Jensen relax and live out his fantasy.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Living Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for someone special - happy birthday!
> 
> Beta: sammichgirl

Jared always took care of his husband to the best of his ability. Always wanting to make Jensen smile, giving him everything he wanted. He would do whatever it took to see those green eyes sparkle. Tonight would be no different. Taking his coat off, he hung it in the closet, rather than draping it over the chair by the front door, knowing how that annoyed Jensen. He tossed his keys into the small bowl on the table they kept in the foyer, rather than just letting them fall on the table. It was another of Jensen’s pet peeve. His husband preferred a place for everything and everything in its place. While Jared was more of a free spirit, never caring where his belongings ended up once he was home and relaxing, Jensen couldn’t stand that so Jared had quickly mended his ways to make his husband happy. Jensen was a type A personality which made it hard for him to just relax and go with the flow. However, it made him great at his job, overseeing the daily operations of the large accounting firm he ran. Turning from the closet, Jared made his way into the kitchen, following the delicious smell of whatever Jensen was preparing for their dinner. A smile came to his lips as he thought of his husband cooking for him because Jared couldn’t cook for shit. If it was left up to him, they’d either starve, eat takeout every night, or be heating up microwave dinners. 

“Hey, babe,” Jared acknowledged as he entered the kitchen to see Jensen leaning against the counter as he prepared their dinner. He pressed up against Jensen’s slightly smaller frame and leaned in closer to brush his lips against one of Jensen’s pale and freckled cheeks. He felt Jensen’s cheek plump as he drew his lips into a smile and heard him sigh in contentment. Drawing back, he admired Jensen’s body; his muscular shoulders, toned arms, and stomach that tapered into his slim waist, leading to his legs - his bow legs - that always wrapped around his hips just the right way when they were in bed making love. Then there was the juxtaposition of Jensen’s feminine features; tousled reddish-brown hair, piercing green eyes framed by long and thick dark lashes, prominent cheekbones, pink and plump lips that always had him marveling at how lucky he was that Jensen was his. 

“Hey yourself,” Jensen drawled as he finished dressing the salad he had put together. “Dinner should be ready shortly. Why don’t you make us some drinks?”

“Sure thing. Anything in particular?” Jared inquired, watching Jensen’s body language. He noticed that Jensen was trying to seem relaxed when he wasn’t.

“Whatever strikes your fancy,” Jensen replied and turned his attention back to their dinner. 

“How about a glass of wine to start and then see where the evening takes us?” Jared offered and heard Jensen hum in response. He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of red wine to pair with the steaks Jensen had pulled out of the broiler. He brought the glasses to the table and returned to the kitchen to offer his help. He accepted the bowl of salad Jensen placed in his hands and carried it back to the table. A few moments later he was joined by Jensen and watched as Jensen placed their plates filled with steak and a baked potato down in front of their chairs. He grabbed Jensen by the waist, pulling him so they were pressed against each other and leaned in to kiss Jensen’s plush lips. “Thank you for dinner, it looks great, like always,” he murmured against Jensen’s lips before letting him go so they could eat their dinner before it cooled off. 

“How was your day?” Jensen asked as he offered the salad bowl to Jared. 

Taking the bowl, Jared placed some on his plate before answering the question. “Good, I only had clinical hours today.” He knew what Jensen’s question was really asking. Was he too tired to help him relax tonight? “Nothing out of the ordinary, or too stressful.” He offered Jensen a dimpled smile. “How was your day?”

Jensen looked down at his plate, not willing to meet Jared’s eyes. “Irritating,” he finally admitted and then looked up to see Jared’s hazel eyes focused on him. 

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really. Won’t make it any better.”

“Won’t make it any worse,” Jared countered back and watched as Jensen shrugged in response. He chose to let the matter drop, knowing Jensen would open up to him when he was ready. Picking up his glass, he took a sip, thankful that he had only filled their glasses with a small amount rather than giving them half a glass or more of wine. He watched as Jensen drained his glass and set it down. Without a word, he pushed himself away from the table, got up and grabbed Jensen’s glass. Walking into the kitchen, he placed the glass on the counter and refilled it. He took a deep breath as he looked over his shoulder. Seeing that he was still alone, he retrieved a small brown vial of a drug he used sparingly on Jensen when he needed it. Opening the bottle, he grabbed the cap that doubled as a dropper and let three drops of the colorless, odorless and tasteless drug drip into Jensen’s wine. Recapping the vial, he replaced it in its hiding place and returned to Jensen, placing his glass down in front of him before reclaiming his seat. 

“Thanks,” Jensen said as he picked up his glass and took a sip. 

After draining the last of his wine, Jared finished eating. “Dinner was great, as usual.” He watched as Jensen’s cheeks heated, knowing the flush of his skin was a result of his compliment and the start of the wine and drug working through Jensen’s system. “Why don’t we clean up and go to bed?” Jared suggested.

“Sounds good,” Jensen responded. He offered Jared a warm smile before finishing his glass of wine. Getting up, he grabbed his glass and plate, and carried them into the kitchen to begin cleaning up for the night. As he loaded the dishwasher, he felt himself becoming lightheaded. He grabbed onto the counter to steady himself and felt Jared’s hands on him, helping him to stand. 

“Whoa, seems like the wine is hitting you, huh?” Jared watched Jensen nod his head and smiled in response. It wouldn’t be long before Jensen was putty in his hands. He needed to get them upstairs where they would both be comfortable; he didn’t like the idea of navigating the stairs when Jensen wasn’t able to move his limbs. He quickly finished the cleaning Jensen had started and steered him toward the stairs. He kept his hand on Jensen’s back as he guided him upstairs and into their bedroom. “Time to get undressed and ready for bed,” Jared announced as he flicked on the bedside lamp casting the room in a soft light. 

“Yeah, time . . . to . . . bed,” Jensen managed to get out as his mind became fuzzy. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear it. He felt Jared’s hands on him, helping to undress him. “Jared . . . the . . . wine?” He felt Jared’s body pressing against him and he gave a little shudder at the warmth Jared provided to his now naked body.

Leaning against Jensen as he steadied him, Jared kissed the side of his face. “More than just wine, babe.” 

“Jared,” Jensen moaned, letting his head fall back against Jared’s shoulder. He felt Jared’s hand on his stomach, fingers trailing down over his hip to card through his pubic hair before they reached his cock. He gasped at having Jared’s warm hand cupping his cock and then fondling his balls. Then the hand was gone and he was being moved toward the bed. 

Carefully, Jared steered them to the bed, and lowered Jensen onto his back admiring how Jensen willingly gave up his control, not that he could have fought him in the state he was in. “Just relax and let go, I've got you,” he said soothingly as he undressed and then joined his husband on the bed.

Jensen hummed in contentment as Jared helped arrange his limbs on the bed. He felt the stress of the day begin to fade as he gave himself over to Jared. His husband always knew what he needed and when he needed it. He never had to ask Jared for his help. He was so damn lucky that Jared was always willing to do whatever he could and that he wasn’t forced to beg for Jared’s care or understanding. He didn’t think he’d be able to face himself or Jared if he had to beg Jared to take control so he could indulge in his fantasy. 

“You really needed this tonight, didn't you?”

Jensen tried to move his arm, to reach out to Jared, but couldn't. His arm barely raised off the bed before it fell back against the mattress with a thump. His husband had been right, he really had needed this tonight, he had needed to give up his control and let Jared do to him as he wanted. “Jared . . . love . . . trust . . . you,” he managed to say as the drug Jared had slipped him was in full effect, limiting his movements and his ability to speak. 

“I love you. I love how you let me do this, how you love it just as much as I do,” Jared murmured as he positioned Jensen the way he wanted him, naked and spread out on their bed. 

Lazily, Jensen blinked up at Jared, offering him a lopsided smile. His mind and body were pleasantly fuzzy from the dose of the drug that Jared had given him, making him pliable as Jared manhandled him however he wanted him. The drug, he didn’t know what it was, and he had never asked, kept him aware of what Jared was doing to him, but also restricted his movements. His limbs were heavy, making it difficult for him to move, but not for Jared to position him. As a doctor, Jared was always careful with what he used on Jensen to help him into the state of compliance he was in. He knew Jared would never hurt him, that Jared would care for him, indulge him in his need to be a living doll, one that was only for Jared. He let his eyes slip closed as the bed dipped and he felt Jared’s larger body settle between his splayed legs. Jared’s warm hands rested on his thighs, and he would have shivered if he had been able to. 

Jared’s hazel eyes traveled up Jensen’s body, taking in the state he was in. Jensen was lying in the position Jared always placed him in, arms by his sides, legs splayed open to accommodate his husband as Jared rested on his knees between them. He watched as Jensen’s chest rose and fell in soft and even breaths. Jensen’s nipples were inviting, begging to be licked and bitten, but he forced himself to focus on Jensen’s face, needing to make sure he wasn’t in any discomfort or distress. This was about giving Jensen what he needed, not about hurting him. He had propped Jensen’s head up, placing it against soft pillows so he was able to watch what happened next. Just the thought of Jensen watching, but not being able to participate made his cock fill. He suppressed his groan in favor of making sure Jensen was comfortable. “Jensen,” he called softly and watched as Jensen slowly blinked his eyes open. “Hey, there are those beautiful green eyes.” He gave Jensen a smile, “Are you comfortable? Are you feeling okay?” 

Jensen focused his eyes on Jared’s lips as he spoke. He concentrated on Jared’s words, was he comfortable? Yes, he was. Jared always made sure he was. Was he feeling okay? He was beyond okay. He gave a soft huff of breath, letting Jared know he was fine and ready for whatever Jared had in mind for tonight. He felt Jared moving his hands, rubbing them along his thighs, and then he felt the loss of warmth as they were removed. He would have protested, if he could have, but then Jared’s hands were on his chest, slender fingers tweaking his nipples. 

Leaning over Jensen, Jared lowered himself so he was blanketing him in an attempt to not only keep him warm, but also to have access to his body. He latched on to one of his nipples, pulling the soft bud into his mouth as his tongue swirled around it before he bit down on it. He heard a soft moan and with Jensen’s nipple still in his mouth, he smiled around it before letting go of it to mimic his movements on Jensen’s other neglected nipple. Letting go of that one with a soft wet pop, he kissed his way up Jensen’s chest and neck until he reached his lips. Placing a gentle kiss on Jensen’s plush lips he used his tongue to part them so he was able to plunder Jensen’s warm mouth. He moaned into Jensen’s mouth, enjoying the taste of his husband before backing off him in order to look into his green eyes. He saw lust and want in them and he gave Jensen a sly smile. Leaning down again, he sucked Jensen’s earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it before letting it go so he could whisper into his ear. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to use you however I want and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” He heard the hitch in Jensen’s breath and knew Jensen wanted that as much as he did. “You’re going to lie there and take whatever I give you, aren’t you?” He didn’t wait for a response from Jensen, knowing he really wasn’t able to respond to him. It was another effect of the drug. He licked his lips, and offered Jensen another kiss on his lips. Bracing himself up on his arms, he looked down at Jensen to see wide green eyes looking up at him, silently pleading with Jared to give him what he wanted. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll give you what you want. I’ll give you everything you need. I always do.” 

Jensen gave another soft huff in response to Jared’s words. Jared always kept his word, and tonight would be no different. He let his eyes close again as Jared kissed along his neck and moved down his chest. He felt a slight sting to his right nipple when Jared bit down hard on it. He forced his eyes open to look at Jared, wondering why Jared had bitten him like that.

“Eyes open,” Jared growled as he pulled off Jensen’s nipple. “You know my rule. Keep your eyes open.” That was one rule Jared adhered to when he indulged Jensen’s fantasy of being a living doll. Jensen had to keep his eyes open. He needed to see those beautiful emerald green eyes on him. It helped him know that Jensen was awake and enjoying what was happening. Seeing Jensen’s eyes were open, he continued moving down his body with the desire to suck Jensen off before he fucked him. 

Shimmying down Jensen’s body, Jared reached his intended target, Jensen’s semi-hard cock. Wrapping his long fingers around it, he began to coax Jensen to a full erection. “Such a pretty cock, and all mine,” Jared husked before leaning down to take Jensen between his lips. His tongue lapped at Jensen’s leaking slit, tasting the salty pre-come and moaned at having Jensen harden in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and ran it along the underside of Jensen’s cock before swallowing him down. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head as he worked Jensen to the back of his throat. He hummed around the hard flesh in his mouth when he heard Jensen’s soft pants of breath. He pulled off, wanting to drag this out a little longer before he let Jensen come. He heard Jensen utter a soft plaintive sound and he tsked in response. 

Without a word he reached over and rifled through their nightstand in search of the lube they kept there. Grabbing it, he poured some on his fingers before repositioning himself between Jensen’s legs again. He heard Jensen suck in a faint breath when he settled and took his cock back into his mouth, running slick fingers around his rim. He hummed around Jensen’s cock as he pushed his finger into Jensen’s tight hole. He looked up to see Jensen still had his eyes open and that he was intently watching him. He noted how dark Jensen's eyes had become as he brought him to the edge. He bobbed his head, sucking Jensen down until he hit the back of his throat. He took that moment to push another finger into Jensen’s hole, feeling the muscles spasm around him as he scissored his fingers in and out. Curling his fingers, he made sure to hit Jensen’s prostate, causing Jensen to gasp. It wouldn’t be long before Jensen came if he kept up with his ministrations. He wrapped the fingers of his free hand around the base of Jensen’s cock, distracting him as he pushed a third finger in next to the others. He felt the involuntary tremor that ran through Jensen’s body the moment before he came, swallowing Jensen’s release. He licked his tongue up and down Jensen’s softening cock, continuing to work him open with his fingers. 

Jensen made a plaintive sound as Jared continued to suck at his spent cock. The flicking of Jared’s tongue was becoming painful against his overstimulated flesh. He gave a sigh of relief when Jared pulled off of him, letting his now soft cock plop against his thigh. He hardly had time to catch his breath when he felt Jared pull his fingers from his body and then quickly replace them with his rock hard cock. He whined at the feeling of Jared pushing into his body, splitting him open. 

Jared groaned as he rested, balls deep in Jensen’s tight channel. He always loved fucking Jensen, it was like Jensen had been made to take his cock. He pulled out, only to push back in, setting a languid pace, rolling his hips as he enjoyed the sounds he coaxed past Jensen’s lips. He met Jensen’s eyes and gave him a wicked grin. He broke eye contact, letting his eyes travel down Jensen’s flush body. He could see Jensen’s chest heaving with the quickening of his breathing. He knew what he needed, what they both needed. 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s legs, sliding them up to his chest as he slammed into him. Leaning in, he heard the soft grunts Jensen was making. “Fucking love you like this. I can fuck you however I want and you can’t stop me.” He followed his words with a snap of his hips, driving himself into Jensen’s contracting hole. He let go of Jensen’s legs, watched as they fell open and dropped to the bed before he surged forward to kiss Jensen. He rested his hands on either side of Jensen’s head and began to slam into Jensen, pistoning into him over and over again until he came, emptying himself deep in Jensen’s ass. 

Jared rolled his shoulders and neck, working the muscles loose so he was able to lower himself down with ease in order to gently kiss Jensen. “I love you so much,” he said softly against Jensen’s lips. He reached up, cupped Jensen’s cheek, and kissed him again before he pulled out, making sure not to hurt Jensen in the process. He rolled onto his back, taking a moment to catch his breath before checking on his husband. He rolled over onto his side so he was able to closely look at Jensen. He watched his breathing as it evened out. He saw a contented smile on his husband’s lips and smiled in return. Sitting up, he looked down into Jensen’s eyes, “Was that what you needed?” He watched as Jensen gave a slight nod of his head, indicating that the drug was starting to wear off. “Are you feeling alright?” 

Jensen worked his lips, trying to answer Jared. “Perfect,” he breathed out with some effort and then let his eyes slip closed. 

Getting up, Jared disappeared into their bathroom where he quickly washed himself before returning to their bed with a warm washcloth and towel to use on Jensen. When he was satisfied that Jensen was clean, he tossed the towels into the bathroom to be dealt with later. Climbing back into bed, he helped Jensen roll onto his side and pressed up against him, wrapping Jensen in his arms. He placed a hand over Jensen’s heart, feeling the steady beat and kissed Jensen’s shoulder. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Jensen said as he allowed Jared to pull him closer. “Thank you, for tonight.”

“No need to thank me. You know I’ll always give you whatever you need.” Jared grabbed their comforter, pulled it up so it was covering them and then snuggled against the warmth of Jensen’s body. “Get some sleep,” he murmured and felt Jensen nod his head in agreement against him. Within minutes, Jensen was asleep in his arms. He kissed Jensen again, letting himself relax as he followed Jensen into blissful slumber. 


End file.
